Moon as red as blood
by Honeymonkey101
Summary: I’m an assassin. A killer-for-hire. If you have the money, I have the skills, but I don’t give a damn about your life. And do you want to know a secret?
1. Chapter 1

I'm an assassin. A killer-for-hire. I'm the guy you call to remove a certain pesky thorn without complications or evidence that could link you in anyway. I'm that good. If you have the money, I have the skills, but I don't give a damn about your life. And do you want to know a secret. I am a werewolf. Yeah, I know you're cracking up right now. I can just hear your little snide remarks, "Are you the big-bad-wolf?" or "where's little red riding hood?" You think I'm playing…well I'm not.

I don't have unwanted body hair, bar handle mustaches, or missing teeth. I don't even have a single scar on this body. In fact I look completely normal and some people even find me attractive. I could be a doctor, lawyer, technician, even your dentist. And you wouldn't even know. That's basically the point.

I'm not allergic to silver bullets nor do I have a problem with the full moon deal. Those are just misguided facts to make you feel better when things go bump in the night. (I just love the way those movie directors stretch facts.) But I will tell you one thing those incompetent people got right. I hate those blood sucking leeches. And when I say leeches, I meant vampires for those of you who haven't connected the dots yet.

They stole something very important to me. My only family member. She was barely six years old before they killed her. My baby sister Misa. And you better believe I want revenge. Despite what some people think, it's not as though they have an advantage. That whole 'undead' thing and 'immortality' crap has nothing to do with me. For some reason, when I hit my twenty-first birthday, I stopped aging.

I didn't realize I was a werewolf until the 10th anniversary of Misa's death. I guess I should start at the beginning of my new life. Let me just warn you now that I have no patience for things like 'chapter 1' or 'chapter 2' so I will just name the titles instead. I will also interrupt every now and then. Bear with me on this and you won't regret it


	2. Chapter 2

_**The beginning of a new life**_

"Misa, come on. We're going to be late because of you." ten year old Ryoma stated as he waited for his six year old sister.

"I'm coming, Big brother!" Misa yelled from the top of the stairs as she raced down to meet him. "Big brother, when can mommy and daddy pick us up?" she asked as she batted her golden eyes as she waited patiently for Ryoma to put her hair in pigtails.

"You know they can't. It's impossible. The social worker said they went to heaven." Ryoma answered as he put the finishing touches.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Misa asked as she teared up.

"Never." He promised solemnly as he grabbed a hold of her hand and began walking out of the orphanage. "Soon we will leave this place and then we will live together forever." He told her as he proceeded to walk her to preschool. They walked in comfortable silence before they came to a stop.

"Promise me that you will get a ride from your teacher." He commanded softly.

"Ok, I love you, Big brother." She whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek before running inside the building.

"I love you too, Misa." Ryoma said quietly before turning away and going to school.

_That was the last time I saw her. She was so full of life, so happy. I never expected it to happen to her. The night her life candle was snuffed out._

"Ms. Miyagi, where is Misa? I haven't seen her all day." Ryoma said as he entered his house.

"I don't know, Ryoma. I thought you were going to pick her up on your way home." She answered as she wiped off excess food off her hands. They both took a glance at the clock. It read 6:45 pm.

"I will go get her." Ryoma said quickly as he ran out the door while his heart pounded frantically.

"Misa! Misa, where are you?!" Ryoma yelled out urgently as he ran to the preschool. This is when he saw him. Misa's hair was yanked backwards to expose the column of her neck while the man was latched onto her throat. All he heard was the loud slurping noise coming from them as he stood still. Misa's eyes locked onto him before glazing over slightly.

"Big brother…" she breathed out slowly. The sound of his sister's plea snapped him from his daze as he bent down to retrieve s stick off the ground.

"Get away from her, you vampire." He yelled loudly as he ran at him. The man released his hold over Misa and stood slowly. Ryoma's gold eyes clashed with blood red before the figure vanished into thin air.

"Misa! Misa!" Ryoma yelled as he dropped the stick and ran towards his fallen sister.

"I'm sorry, Big brother. I broke the promise." She whimpered.

"Hush, it doesn't matter. You'll be fine, stay with me." Ryoma demanded as he gathered her in his arms towards him.

"We were suppose to start a new life together." She said in a childish voice as her eyes began to drift slowly closed.

"And we will, Misa. Count on it." Ryoma said as he pushed her bangs out of her face while rocking back and forth.

"I love you, Big brother." She said with her last breath.

"Misa…Misa! Don't leave me. Come back. Please come back!" Ryoma pleaded as tears trailed down his face like waterfalls. He pulled her tighter towards his body as he let out sobs from the soul. That's how they found him. Rocking back and forth as he mumbled 'love you' over and over again. The police man had a hard time pulling him away from the body while Ryoma demanded to stay with her. With nothing else to do, they knocked him out.

**I remembered the funeral. It was as though the angels were crying for her death. The clouds were gray and rain pelted down on us unmercifully while the wind blew across our chilled skin. That was the day I stopped giving a rats ass about anyone and I sure as hell was angry at the whole world. Even God. For the first few months I had hated thoughts towards him.** **What kind of Divine-being would let an innocent child suffer and die the way she did? **

**I was morbid and dispassionate about my own existence and anyone who dared to trash Misa's name……well let's just say I took care of them personally. By the time I was twelve, I was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, knives, and (believe it or not) even a whip. By the time I was fifteen, I knew how to handle all types of guns and when I was nineteen, I made my first kill. I didn't change until I was twenty and the experience was frighting at first as well as exciting. I figured one of my parents was a werewolf, but at that time I didn't care. When I was twenty one I stopped aging completely. I became the top assassin soon after that and I would never stop my line of work until I either die (highly impossible) or until HE is killed. **

**That was my promise to her on her gravesite.**

**And the beginning of my life……**

_Preview of Men in gray_

_Ryoma just sat there as the girl cried frustrated tears._

_"That bastard needs to pay for what he did to me. I hope he rots in hell! Do you want to know what he did to me? He—"_

_**Ok pause. This is what I meant during my introduction. Read my lips, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LIFE OR EXPERIENCE! I JUST WANT THE CASH! Everyday it's the same thing, 'Oh, he cheated on me,' 'he beated me,' or my favorite, 'I just hate him.' I'm starting to think that the only reason they are trying to kill the male species is because they are too smart to date them. **_

_**Ok, unpause…..**_

_Ok, how was that? Please review at the end of this chapter. The reason why I am not doing any chapters on my other one, is because I want them to be on the same chapter so they would be finished together- Love Honey_monkey_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ryoma just sat there as the girl cried frustrated tears._

_"That bastard needs to pay for what he did to me. I hope he rots in hell! Do you want to know what he did to me? He—"_

_**Ok pause. This is what I meant during my introduction. Read my lips, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LIFE OR EXPERIENCE! I JUST WANT THE CASH! Everyday it's the same thing, 'Oh, he cheated on me,' 'he beated me,' or my favorite, 'I just hate him.' I'm starting to think that the only reason they are trying to kill the male species is because the male species are too smart to date them. **_

_**Ok, unpause…..**_

"robbed me of my life savings account after he made love to me. Oh and don't even get me started on the fact that he had a wife and two kids. She wailed.

Ryoma rubbed his forehead as he resisted the urge to role his eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to kill the guy who robbed you? How are you supposed to pay me if you're broke?" Ryoma asked in a husky voice.

"I could make it worth your while. Trust me; I will be the best you ever had." Risa said with a purr to her voice. 'Oh really,' he thought as he took in her appearance. She had on a skimpy red dress that made her breast look saggy, her blond hair had numerous spilt-ends, and her face was highly unattractive.

"I think we are done here." Ryoma stated as he stood up.

"Wait! If you even dare leave me I will call the cops and tell them that you raped me and that you are a hired assassin." she threatened as she planted her feet in front of him. Ryoma looked at her before pushing her against the closed door roughly by her throat.

"What makes you think I won't flay your ass before you get the chance? I could make your murder look like an accident. Or better yet suicide." He whispered in her ear as he tightened his grip a fraction. She whimpered in fright as she turned her head away.

"Let that be the last time you threatened me." He commanded as he released her and exited out of the hotel room after he grabbed his jacket.

He soon ended up getting looks from the female population as he entered the lobby and for good reason. Ryoma was decked out in all black. He had on a black silk shirt that opened at the collar; black dickies dress pants, and a pair of black converse. He had an olive tone, layered black hair that appeared green when it hit the sunlight at a certain angle, and a very gorgeous face. Ryoma also had broad shoulders, a trim waist, wiry muscles that bunched up when he is using them, and was mostly on the lean side than muscular.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like to buy a box of Girl Scout cookies." A quiet voice asked. Ryoma glanced down and saw a girl with pigtails.

"Misa…" he murmured softly.

"Excuse me?" she questioned as she tilted her head to the side cutely. Ryoma's expression softened as he stared at her. He knelt down at her level and smiled.

"How much for one?" he questioned.

"They're three dollars for a box." She said as she smiled brightly. Ryoma's heart melted at the sight.

"How about if I buy the whole wagon?" Ryoma said as he smiled more gently. The little girl raised her fingers in an attempt to count how much money he would owe her.

"Is there a problem, Sonia?" a deep voice asked from behind him. Ryoma rose slowly and cautiously as he turned to face the new comer. He heard a quick intake of breath as he stared into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. The man had layered hair that was the color of milk-chocolate and a handsome face. He wore a gray turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and a white pair of tennis shoes.

"Uncle Fuji, Uncle Fuji! This man wants to buy the whole wagon!" the girl named Sonia said as she stretched her arms out wide. Ryoma grinned slightly at that.

"Is that so? Well then that means he owes you fifty-one dollars." Fuji said as he watched Ryoma's face. Who in turned became expressionless.

"That would be fifty dollars, Mister. I will take a dollar off since you're so pretty." She insisted as she pulled on his jacket. At that Ryoma threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Well, I'm going to give you fifty two since you're so pretty." Ryoma said as the girl giggled. He pulled out his wallet and knelt in front of her before handing her fifty two dollars.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" she asked as she blushed.

"I would love to, Sonia, but I must go." Ryoma stated as he rose elegantly. "You can send the cookies to this address." Ryoma said as he handed Fuji a slip of paper that had his alias name. As he slipped his glasses and began walking towards the exit, he heard a whimper. He turned to see big fat tears falling down Sonia's face. Ryoma failed to notice the smirk on Fuji's face.

"Where should we eat at, Sonia?" Ryoma asked in a resign voice. Immediately the tears stopped flowing and she flashed a smile. 'Crocodile tears,' Ryoma thought as she latched onto his hand, 'Clever.'

**Oh Sonia, she reminded me so much of my Misa. With her cherubic face, long lashes, and beautiful black hair. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to protect her from the cruel fate that was dealt to my Misa. I would have skipped the dinner part of my memory, but you must see it to understand how my life soon changed at that point. It was an interesting dinner that I still love to think about every now and then.**

**I think I will name it, "Kids ask the darndest questions."**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weird, awkward things have happened to you, right? Of course they do. Or else everyone's life would be the same and there would be no excitement. For example, meeting me face-to-face would be the highlight of your life (you know it would be) or if I gave you a gentle kiss on the lips. The point I am trying to make is the fact that I have been in awkward positions and certainly in weird states.** Well, let me just say that I have seen some weird things and been in more than enough awkward positions to last me a lifetime. And this dinner is one of them. ** I never had a question that was uncomfortable but let me tell you, Sonia made me A-W-K-W-A-R-D. You think Fuji would have helped me, but he was clearly enjoying it. Bastard.** ** I was just going to skip over the dinner part, but you must read to see what I meant, and it will certainly play a big role for the future.**

**Ryoma sat between Sonia and Fuji in their dining room having dinner. Ryoma shot another quick glance at him for what seemed like the sixth time, 'I've seen him before……' Ryoma thought as he tried to focus on the questions shot at him. Ever since Sonia found out about his name, she has been asking him questions from the beginning of the dinner. Favorite color? Green. Favorite food? Chicken with mash potatoes. Favorite animal? Cats.**

**"Ryoma, do you like men?" Sonia asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes as Fuji smothered a chuckle**

**"What?" Ryoma asked loudly as he spitted out his drink.**

**"Uncle Fuji likes men. He says it's ok to like people of the same gender." She stated as she twirled her spaghetti on her fork.**

**"I'm sure it is, but I have never been with men." Ryoma said calmly on the outside as he forked a chicken and pooped it into his mouth.**

**"How do you know?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.**

**"How do I know what?" Ryoma asked suspiciously as he leaned slightly away from her.**

**"How do you know if you don't like men if you haven't tried? I want you to kiss Uncle Fuji." Sonia challenged.**

**"I'm sure your Uncle wouldn't like that." Ryoma said while mentally asking Fuji to back him up.**

**"Syaa, I don't mind." Fuji said as he opened his eyes and looked at Ryoma with blue eyes. The smile on his face got broader as he noticed the glare Ryoma shot him. Just as Ryoma was about to lean in to prove a point, his disposable cell phone rang. **

**"Excuse me, I must answer this." Ryoma said as he exited the dining room, "Talk to me."**

** "I got some info." A deep, calming voice whispered into Ryoma's ear. "Come quick." He said before Ryoma heard the dial tone.**

**"I'm sorry, but something came up." Ryoma said as he pocketed his cell phone and entered the dining room. "Thank you for the meal, Sonia…….Fuji." Ryoma said as he exited the house quietly. **

**After a few minutes of silence driving, he pulled up at a house painted gray and white. When he knocked on the door it opened to reveal a man who was also dressed in a black outfit that made his shoulder broader and his waist slimmer at the same time.**

**Meet Hisoka Phelios. He was cornered one night by ****_my kind_**** and no matter what anyone says one bite from us and that's it. No shifting skins or cracking of the bones. Only death will save you.** He saw me transform and watched as I took them out one-by-one (just for the record, there was three of them). **He is my new computer technician. Ever since I've saved his life three years ago, it's been his way of thinking that I need his skills. He feels like he owes me for what I considered taking out the trash.** So now I am stuck with him until he thinks I don't need him. Yah me…..

Hisoka had pale skin that made him appear delicate, azure colored eyes under naturally arched eyebrows, and his hair reached past his backside that he kept in a low ponytail. He was average height with an attractive face that had glasses.

"Come on in, Ryoma. I have some interesting news to share with you." He said as he led the way to a dark secluded room that was high tech. Hisoka took a seat in front of the computer and began typing rapidly as files appeared on the screen.

"What do you have for me, Hisoka?" Ryoma asked as he leaned over him.

"I have some info on your next assignment. This is Natsumi," he said as a picture appeared on the screen. An average guy that was nothing special. There is a hit out on him for about twenty mill. The mother wants you to protect him for fifty mill."

"Doesn't she know I am an assassin?" Ryoma asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

Yes, she knows. She also said that if you take the case, she will give you the money and she will be in your service." Hisoka answered as he gathered more info on the subject, already knowing his answer.

"Service in what?" Ryoma asked as he leaned in closer to get a better look.

"You won't believe this, but she's the wife of the director of the secret service. Which means any info she has on HIM would be ours."

"Schedule a meeting." Ryoma said as he made his way over to the black leather couch in the corner. All Ryoma heard as he closed his eyes were the soothing taps made by Hisoka as he typed on his computer. 'The full moon is tomorrow' was Ryoma's final thought as he drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Dream Sequence)**

_He was dreaming. It was a memory of that faithful night. But wait, something was different. He glanced around his surroundings. There. Beside the huge oak tree._

"_You..." Ryoma whispered as he stared at the figure while his arm tightened around Misa's still form. Blue, sad eyes stared back at him haughtily. The figure turned his back and disappeared into the night._

Ryoma woke up in cold sweat as he breathed harshly. The memory slowly registered in his mind before red clouded his eyes. 'He was there.' Ryoma thought as he growled softly.

"The meeting has been set." Hisoka said as he walked towards Ryoma. He stopped abruptly as Ryoma's cold voice reached him.

"Push it back. I have unfinished business to take care of."

The transformation came swiftly and smoothly. Ryoma's ear became triangular and moved to the top of his head, his nose became longer; fur sprouted everywhere as his clothes seemed to dissolve into him. There was a distinct popping sound that indicated that the transformation was completed. Sounds and senses sharpened and spun dizzily through his mind. Every nerve in his being seemed to quake with life. Anger surged through him as Ryoma let out a howl before racing off into the direction of where Fuji was located before heading off into that direction. He was out for the kill.

He ran to Fuji's house and barged through the door, scattering splinters in every direction. His loose-limbed, rangy frame tensed in anticipation as he heard Fuji heading his way. When Fuji came into view, Ryoma's muscles rippled across his flanks as he leapt at Fuji and held him against the wall. He let out a frustrated snarl as he leaned his head closer.

**I was so angry at that moment. I felt betrayed, hurt. Something inside me broke loose inside my head when I held him by the throat. Ecstasy. I wanted him dead. To fell his blood pour out of the wounds I have inflicted. It took everything in me not to kill him in that instant. Every breath he took sounded like the last breath Misa took before she passed away. With that in mind, I slowly came to reason. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now! **

Ryoma's body shook furiously but he kept his hold on Fuji's neck. He was human again. Ryoma took a long sniff and hissed out angrily, "Leech." he growled out. 'Why didn't I recognize it sooner?' he thought.

"You were there! That night when my sister was killed in cold blood, you were there!" Ryoma said in a cold voice as he tightened his grip. Fuji kept silent though his eyes opened and looked at him tenderly.

"You could have stopped it. You could have saved her, damn it!" Ryoma said as he pulled Fuji away from the wall only to push him against it more forcefully.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" a soft voice asked from behind him. He turned slowly to see Sonia standing there barefooted in her Princess Jasmine pj's. Something was different about her this evening. It was her eyes. He recognized them. Recognition and horror filled his own eyes as he turned toward Fuji.

"You didnt. Tell me you didn't!" Ryoma yelled out angrily.

"It was the only way...Sonia, go back to bed." He muttered while looking at Ryoma.

"You had no right to turn her into your _kind!" _

"I didn't turn her into my kind. She is a hybrid. Like you..."Fuji said calmly. Denial quickly sprang to Ryoma's eyes and just as he was about to retort, he stopped and whiffed the air.

"Misa..." He muttured before releasing fuju and ran to her room using his sense of smell. He barged in and took the attack that was meant for her. Red bloomed over his clothes as blood began to seep onto the floor.

"My, my... so you're Ryoma. You're cute." A voice said behind him in a purr. A figure slowly walked in to make an appearence. "My name is Sakuno, but you needn't remeber long. Because you're going to die." she stated calmly as she walked into his line of vision. She stood infront of him and cocked her hips to the left side. She had long chesnut colored hair, black leather jeans, and a red corset.

"Let's begin, shall we?" she said as she smiled cruelly. She ran a finger in the trail of blood before bringing it to her lips. "Delicious. Who knew bastards tasted so good." she said as she inhaled deeply. Sakuno's gaze ran over his face before her mouth twisted into a sneer. Ryoma watched as she slowly approached him. Due to the fact that he took a direct hit for Misa, he couldn't transform and his body was slowly healing, making it unabled him to fight back for the time being.

"You look just like your mother." she muttered hatefully before she brought her foot up and kicked him in the stomach and into the hall. "Do you wanna know a little secret? You mother was a whore. She thought that just becasuse she was beautiful, she could do whatever she wanted. Master was completely fooled by her and feel in love. He courted her only because no one was good enough for him, not even me." she added angrily before punching him in the stomach. "She ran off with a mangy wolf right after Master asked her to mate, and he was more humiliated than depressed. He gathered everyone in his army to hunt down the traitors and kill their whole family. Imagine how happy i was when he said to find them. Now imagine how estatic i was when he said to kill them. I had the pleasure of finishing her off personally and i led Master to Misa. " Sakuno said as she curled her fingers into his hair and brought his head back sharply.

"She was so innocent, so young. I never had more fun. But i wonder......does 'Big' brother taste better than her?" she taunted as she extended her fangs, preparing to bite. A violent gust of wind blew her back viciously.

"Enough Sakuno." Fuji ordered as he appeared infront of Ryoma.

"Fuji..." she muttured dazedly. "What are you doing. You know the Master wants him dead. How could you betray him?" When she didnt get an answer back her eyes widened before narrowing, "You love him. You love this filthy half breed. I wonder what He would say if he found out his favorite pet was in love with the son of his ex-lover." she said with an amused expression on her face before she vanished.

"I can't wait till it happens." her voice whispered into the still hall.

TBC: PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Fuji turned his head towards Ryoma and knelt down, "Are you ok?" Ryoma stood up before taking his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hisoka, set up the guest rooms," Ryoma said into the mouth piece as his gaze traveled to Fuji, "Two of them. Clean out the room next to mine to make it look suitible for a little girl." He stated before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Fuji asked as he smile became strained. Ryoma ignored him and began walking towards Misa's room as he limped there. When e began to open the door Fuji placed his hands on his shoulder.

"You can't tell. Not yet at least. Master will come looking for you and if he finds out about her, you would be putting her in grave danger. And i can not allow that." Fuji stated as he tightened his grip.

"Don't try to command me, leech, because as soon as this is over i will kill you. Don't mistake that." Ryoma said coldly as he faced Fuji while his eyes flashed mommentarily red. Fuji released his shoulder and took a step back allowing Ryoma to breath deeply. The cold expression soon left his face as he entered Misa's room to find her curled up against the wall. Misa looked at Ryoma before she leapted off the bed and ran towards him, grabbing his legs in a chokehold.

"What was that awful noise? It was so loud and scary! Uncle Fuji said that there was an earthquake. But I didn't feel it." She insisted as she released him and took a step back.

"Sonia, would you like to come to my house for a sleepover?" Ryoma asked as he steered the question away from the incident that took place.

"Really! Can we, Uncle Fuji?" Misa asked as she turned the puppy dog look on him.

"Yeah, can she, _Uncle_ Fuji?" Ryoma asked streatching out the Uncle part in a threatening way. Fuji took the hint and shook his head yes.

Soon they all hopped into Ryoma's car as he took them to his hideout. for the whole car ride it was silent except for the occasional question from Misa. When they stopped infront of his house, Ryoma looked at the doorway to see Hisoka leaning against the frame. Ryoma watched as Fuji eyes narrowed on him while Hisoka did the same. When they reached the first step, they began glaring at each other.

**Okay, I know I am hot. But come on! I do not want my baby sister watching this! I mean I know she doesn't know yet but still. Talk about embarrasing! Here I am trying to keep her safe, and the two people that I want to guard her are having a spitting match. I didn't even know Hisoka felt that way about me. That could explain why he has a pink room filled with stuff toys and him insisting on running my bath wate- Hold up! I let him scrub my back once! No wonder he wouldn't stop smiling at me for a week. I thought he got laid the way he was cheesing. Anyways, back to the discussion at hand. I needed to put a stop to this now.**

Ryoma cleared his throat loudly to grab Hisoka's attention. Hisoka's eyes immediatly flew to Ryoma's face as a frown marred his expression. "Hisoka, this is Mis- Sonia. Sonia, this is Hisoka. He is the...chef of the house." Ryoma introduced as he looked at her. She smiled as she held out her hand.

"Hi, Hisoka. You have pretty hair." Misa said as she shook his hand.

"Likewise." Hisoka replied in a soothing voice as he moved out of the doorway. He then began showing them their rooms when a dog howled in the far night.

"Hisoka, show them where the treasure vault is at." Ryoma said in an odd tone as he looked out the window.

"Of course." Hisoka said as he began leading them to the panic room. Ryoma soon transformed after they were out of site and followed the sound of his people.


	7. Chapter 7

**The thing you don't know about wolves is that even though there's an alpha male and female in a pack, the female alpha is the leader of them. Maybe it has something to do with birthing pups, you know. With the twelve to fourteen hours (so glad I am a boy) they can become real bitchy. Think human female when she is giving birth. Sweating, swearing, and hand clutching is the worst you will get. Alpha wolves are worst. You get all of that and more. Biting, snarling, glares, claws, and moodiness all at the same time. So males, when you knock a female up, just be happy she's not a wolf. **

**Like this one time when I was a pup the leader back then was an alpha female who was surprisingly fast for someone who was that old. Anyway while I was hunting food for the pack I ran into her. We started arguing about territories and what alpha should be the leader. I don't even remember the details that well from that incident. One minute I am calling her a bitch (Not in the dog way) and the next I am in a bed that apparently I have been sleeping in for about two months. **

**Sometimes I get flashbacks, but they are mostly about her bright yellow eyes. *shudder***

Ryoma stopped in front of a group of wolves as they began sniffing him. When they finished their survey the alpha female of the group dropped a note at his feet before looking him in the face. Ryoma dropped a deep bow to show respect considering that they don't really have to help him with anything at all. The female eyes began to soften as she nuzzled into him. Ryoma stood still until she finished and then she left with her subjects and protectors. Ryoma watched until she left. Who would have thoguht that she liked him in that way.

Ryoma soon transformed into his original self before retrieving the letter. It had a layout of a house located three days run from here, or a five day ride, and clues to the identification of the so-called-Master. Unfortunately it only had the hair color, gender, and height which aren't much.

He wrapped the info around his neck and soon transformed into his second half. Maybe with luck Hisoka can figure out the rest.

---

----

---

When he entered his house the first thing that came to him was the smell of a home cooked meal. He walked into the kitchen to see a Hisoka sulking in the corner, Misa sitting in a chair humming while her dangling feet swung front and back, and Fuji in an apron.

"Syaa, you back. You're just in time for dinner." Fuji said as he placed the food on the table. The table was round so Misa sat on the right of Ryoma, Fuji on the left, and Hisoka in front. While everyone was seated, Hisoka landed on his butt as he tried to sit.

"Are you okay, Hisoka?" Misa asked as she stared at him.

"Fine, thank you." He answered as he shot a glare at Fuji. Fuji just continued smiling as he tucked the string he used to move Hisoka's chair into his pocket.

"So was there anything wrong?" Hisoka asked as he helped himself to the food (not before smelling it though).

"I need you to look into something for me." Ryoma stated as he sampled the food.

"Of course I will." Hisoka stated softly as he looked at him. Fuji took this time to rub his hands high on his thigh. Ryoma gripped his fork painfully in his hands as Fuji began traveling north. As he was nearing a certain region, Misa spoke up.

"Ryoma, can you tuck me in. I'm sleepy now." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Ryoma immediately felt relief as he stood up leavin Fuji's hand.

"Of course I will." He replied as he picked her up and began walking out of the dining room. When he exited, he could have sworn he heard laughter.


End file.
